The Pre-colonial Time of the Philippine
by HaPPy2901
Summary: What is the life of our dear Philippines before she was colonized?


The Pre-colonial Time of the Philippine.

Note: I don't own any Himaruya's character nor Hetalia.

Summary: What is the life of our dear Philippines before she was colonized?

* * *

At a time when, a lone nation who sovereign every kingdoms that are found in this land which is rich in culture, resources and the riches of the world, a ship came filled with potteries, porcelains herbs, and other foreign products sailed into the shore and traded with the locals. A Chinese merchant, Yao Wang or China exchange talk with the locals and traded his products in exchange of gold. Unknowingly to China, a lone avatar is staring at him with wary and cautiousness as he grips his remark weapon. China noticed the young avatar, curiously walk up to him for a better look. Noticing this the young avatar readily held up his _Kampilan _and points this at him as he took a fighting stance. Realizing at what the young avatar is doing, he held up his hand as a sign of surrender.

"I'm not here to hurt you, aru! " China said "See! I don't have any weapons to fight anything against you! "

But the young avatar didn't bulge a thing as he point his _kampilan_[1] at him as if threatening China to go closer or he's dead.

Thinking of an idea on how to approach the young avatar without receiving any injury, he decided to have a chat with him.

"I'm only here to trade with the locals, _barter_[2] as what you called it "he explained

"May I asked your name?" China asked as he looked at the young avatar full with curiosity.

The young avatar perked his ear when he heard the word _barter_; he relaxed his grip in his _kampilan_ and lower it a bit.

"So you are the foreigner who sailed within my land "he stated as he held his weapon at his back.

"If you have done your business here, I would kindly ask you to leave immediately " the young avatar said as he walks closer to him. China finally have a closer look at the young avatar. His clothing is cover with a cloth like a sheet with a weapon strap at his back. He have a tattoo around his right lower leg but minimal unlike the other tribes who have tattoos over their body. He have a long hair that reach within his waist with a long red band around his head. He wears a gold bracelet in his left hand and a golden earrings in his left ear. He also have the pierciest looking eyes that could make anyone run away by just looking at him. Unfazed by the look that the avatar is giving to him yao spoke up.

" W-well I'm kinda finished doing business here, aru " China explained.

" If that so leave immediately, you don't want the other tribes to kill you do you? " The young avatar warned as he turned away from him.

That makes China sent shiver in his spine. Yet he remained and continue his conversation with the young avatar.

" I wanted to know your name, aru" China seriously said as he look at the young avatar filled with curiousity.

" I do not know what you are talking about" he answered as he looked at him but remain his back.

"_So he doesn't have a name yet, aru" _China thought as he looked at the avatar.

" Are you a nation like me?" China asked the young avatar as the avatar just stare at him.

" Maybe, maybe not" He replied as he looked away and started to walked away from China.

" W-wait!" China called the avatar. The young avatar stopped "WHAT!" He yelled.

"_This guy is getting on my nerve" _China thought to himself. Then an idea came up to him

" If you don't have a name then I will just give you one!" China exclaimed happy to his own idea.

The young avatar raised his eyebrows and chuckled " suit yourself" He said as he walked away from China and went inside the forest. As China think up of a name he should give to the young avatar, he didn't realize that the young avatar is gone.

" _Since I'm here to exchange golds with the locals and this place is known as the land of gold. Maybe I should name him that…" _China pondered to himself.

" Alright I shall call you Ma-I[3], aru!" China announced happily but the young avatar is nowhere to be seen.

" Where did he go!" Yao shrieked to no one as he looked for the young avatar.

" That is one weird nation, aru" China murmured to himself as he went back to the shore to prepared the things he needed to go back from his home.

When China finally arrived at the shore, he saw another ship sailed in the shore.

" W-wait is that a pirate ship" China frantically said, a young child emerged from the other ship as he looked around the place. The young child saw China and went up to him.

" Good Afternoon" the young child greeted as he bowed to him.

" U-uhh G-good Afternoon too" China greeted back with a bowed.

" Are you the one who ruled this land and traded with golds" The young child asked to China.

China was relieved to heared that the young child is a trader too.

"No, I'm not the one who rule this land and traded with golds." China answered " But Ma-I is".

" Maidh?[4]" the young child said.

" Yes Ma-I" China repeated the name. "May I know who you are?" China said as he looked at the young child.

" I'm sorry for being rude" The young child straighten himself and coughed slightly "My name is P'o-li[5], and I'm here to trade in this land" The young child, P'o-li introduced himself. "May I know where is the ruler of this land so I could trade?" P'o-li asked China, as the traders started to get down one by one with their products to be trade.

" I'm China, aru" He introduced himself. "Apparently Ma-I is gone for now maybe he will come back again later. But you can trade with the locals without his provision" China answered him.

" Is that really alright for Maidh?" P' o-li asked him, not sure if he should follow his advice.

" Of course it is!" China excitedly said " I've already traded with the locals without his provision anyway, aru"

" A-alright, if you say so" P' o-li said as he walked away from China to help his fellow trader to bring down their products.

"Oh yeah, if you meet Ma-I be cautious to him. He doesn't like foreigners, aru" China warned as he started to walk away.

" Thank you for your warning Mr. China" P' o-li said as he turned and bowed again to him. China just wave his hand and went to his ship as he sailed away from the Land of Gold.

* * *

Reference:

[1]** Kampilan** is a type of single-edged long sword, used as a traditional blade throughout the Philippine archipelago. A notable wielder of the kampilan was Lapu-lapu, who used this weapon to killed Magellan. There's a possibility that this weapon is already widespread usage throughout the archipelago during the ancient time, as seen in a famous epic biag ni lam-ang and hiligaynon. Today, the kampilan is portrayed in Filipino art and ancient tradition

[2] **Barter** is a system of exchange by which goods or services are directly exchanged for other goods or services without using money.

[3]** Ma-I** was a philippine prehispanic state whose existence was recorded in the Chinese Imperial Annals. The earliest history recorded of China and Philippines barter trading is dated 1003 AD. Porcelains and chinawares that are found at the tomb of the natives then proving the ancient relationship.

[4] Ma-I is also recorded in the Sultanete of Brunei's royal records as the nation of **Maidh.**

****[5] Chinese records from the sixth century mention a state called** P'o-li** on the northwest coast of Borneo. It was believed that the chinese and arab accounts state a a place called Vijayapura, which was thought to be founded by members of the royal family of Funan. A chinese official reported that brunei have 100 warships to protect its trade and that there was a lot of gold in the kingdom.


End file.
